


More than Light

by forestmagicwithin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestmagicwithin/pseuds/forestmagicwithin
Summary: Months after discovering herself in Ahtohallan, Elsa finally begins to confront another part of herself that has remained locked away from the beginning. With the support of her family behind her, Elsa begins to invite someone new into her life... and into her heart. Two wild spirits find their way through the forests and mountains of a first love finally gone right.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 184
Kudos: 1185





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help it. She stayed.

Anna had warned her about magic. "It's so powerful, Elsa," she'd whispered, holding her hand. Anna was always so warm; Elsa really couldn't imagine anyone ever being nearly as comforting. "And I know you're strong too, I know that."

"You were right to be worried," Elsa had admitted. She'd let the freeze take her. She'd fallen, knowing what it would lead to. "It's incredible, the feeling I get... like I belong there. I think I always have." Anna held tighter, eyes large and still afraid. There was a slight glaze to them now that hadn't quite left since Elsa had gone to Ahtohallan. She wished it would.

"But you and I..." She couldn't help a smile, staring at the sister who looked so much like their mother. "We're not different anymore. We're the ones uniting everything. You have magic too. You've fallen for it before."

Sighing, Anna looked up at the sky. "It's not nearly as cool as your ice powers, just saying."

She had to laugh. "Anna, you kept us together. You've always kept everyone together. You keep me balanced between our worlds, you kept me company even when I was alone. You kept Mother feeling like she was still raising a family, still two daughters. You brought all this spirit in me back to life- you _saved_ me, and then you did it again. Your heart is stronger than any magic I could ever do."

It had been six months since then. Despite Anna's initial fears, the future queen was now more content than ever. She had everything she'd ever wanted - a purpose, a sister, a family, and another heart by her side. Anna wasn't afraid anymore. She was quick to chastise Elsa if she was ever late for their meetings, which took place strictly three times a week at the least. Her incredible knowledge of the kingdom's history and of the people she'd waited so long to be a part of made their family seal proud. She attended Northuldran events as often as she could, as eager to learn their mother's heritage as Elsa was. She was finally allowed to celebrate herself and her own happiness, a far cry from the darkness they'd both been shut into for so long.

And Elsa held so much pride for her sister. She couldn't have stayed and done both peoples justice as Arendelle's queen. Northuldra had been kept in the shadows of their past for too long, ignored and unrequited for the kindness they'd shown all those years ago. She had to walk with them, had to learn the forest just as well, had to speak with their spirits and learn their stories and lose herself just enough in their bond with the magic there. It really did love them.

They remembered Iduna. They shared old memories and small things or places she'd once known. Elsa brought the castle's remembrances of her mother to them, paintings and histories, a timeline of events from the day her mother had left. From the beginning, she and Anna's magic had been so strong in their little family. Yelena had touched their father's face in one of the portraits, staring at his eyes. "He was wrong, in many ways," she'd told Elsa. "But he seems a good man, a better one than his father."

"I wish you could have known him." Elsa shook her head, staring at the crown on his head. "There was this portrait at home, a painting of his coronation. I used to stare at it for hours, trying so hard to be like him."

She remembered the months after her parents' deaths. She remembered being eighteen and afraid, older than Agnarr had been when he'd lost his own father. She remembered hoping that her official coronation would bring her closer to him, that suddenly everything would be alright if she could just make it past that.

"Your people and mine will love you better for who you became," Yelena had sternly assured her. She kept a copy of one of Iduna's portraits, one of the youngest depictions of her.

Elsa had spent years in her father's image. She wanted to learn her mother's now. The Northuldra were kind to her, their children just as eager as Anna to watch her magic. It all could've been so different, if they'd grown up here instead. But they'd needed both worlds to bring peace.

Honeymaren and Ryder were willing teachers. They rode with her on reindeer alongside the water spirit and showed her how to climb without magic. Maren had been trained by Yelena, helping her lead the Northuldra for years as she prepared to one day take her place. Despite such a serious purpose, she enjoyed spending time with Elsa in the forest. She loved magic, having been raised on the stories of the time before the battle. Gale was an eager friend to her, often helping her keep up with Elsa. Elsa reveled in this; she never had to hold back or keep herself in check anymore.

They laughed together over stories of their adventurous and overly-social siblings, occasionally pranking Anna and Ryder. Maren taught her the songs she'd grown up on. Elsa whispered late into the night about gloves and secrets, and Maren remembered growing up faster than she'd wanted to. They taught each other their pasts and ran into each bright morning together. Maren was never afraid, and she also never thought of Elsa as a danger or as having too much power. For any new thing Elsa could show her, there were seven that Maren could. She didn't have to feel so different from everyone else around Maren.

Slowly, as the months had gone by, that had begun to change. She felt very different around Honeymaren now.

It was a new different, coming in ways she'd never known before. Questions wandered through her mind that she'd never had to ask before. The slightest gesture, the most casual words, could set them running. Her magic clung around Maren, difficult to contain. It was never in danger of freezing her; it was more little things, like the way her frost stayed settled on Maren's clothes long after Elsa had dismissed the icy magic.

The last time that had happened, she'd tried to apologize and brush it away. Maren had laughed, placing a hand on Elsa's wrist to calm her. "It's okay, I don't get cold very easily," she'd said, smiling.

The warmth from Maren's hand had somehow gone right to Elsa's cheeks. "O-oh." The frost had disappeared after that, although the icy chill that swirled around the two of them didn't help Elsa's case much.

Yes, she felt very different around Honeymaren now.


	2. Chapter 2

Honeymaren was waiting by the river. She and the earth giants enjoyed relaxing together. They still preferred a more nocturnal lifestyle, but smaller earth giants had begun to appear among their ranks. The active youngsters enjoyed the sun, playing by the water and erecting small fortresses and lands of their own. Maren held one on her lap as she showed a couple others how to make a star from the damp banks of the river.

She looked up as Elsa approached, a smile already reaching her eyes. She gestured to the star. Kneeling down beside her, Elsa touched it. Maren moved the frozen star to the top of one of the miniature earthen buildings.

"That's her castle," she told the little giants. "It's where the queen lives, with a thousand rooms."

"You're so dramatic," Elsa sighed, caressing one of the little giants' faces. He giggled as the moss there froze into a snow-speckled pattern. "You've been listening to Anna too much. I could take you back sometime, you know."

Maren smiled, shaking her head. "Another time. Ryder's there often enough for the both of us, anyway."

She hadn't shown much interest in Arendelle since the first time the Northuldra had visited. She preferred her people and her forest. The earth giants weren't the only spirits she'd been befriending lately, either. Air and earth had both been fast favorites for her, and Bruni, though skittish, had been coming out for her more lately. But Elsa's near-constant companion, the water spirit, still proved to be quite the challenge to warm to.

Of course, Maren wasn't put off by a challenge. She wasn't frustrated easily, and she didn't like to give up. Nearly every day, she spent at least an hour or so with Elsa and the Nokk, hoping that her presence would be enough of a familiarity to start from. In the past couple of weeks, she'd been seeking them out more as well, finding Elsa in whatever corner of the woods she'd wandered to and asking if she was up for a ride. At first, it'd been exciting, having Maren want to spend time with her so often. More and more, though, she'd been wondering if it was really her Maren wanted to see. Maybe she was just a way to get closer to the spirit.

Which wouldn't be a bad thing, if that were the case - they were friends, obviously. It wasn't like she was being used. And Maren really wanted to connect with the spirits that she'd been missing her whole life. Elsa could never deny her that. They spent plenty of time together on their own, anyway.

It was only ever for the water spirit when Maren sought her out, though. And Elsa... was starting to hope for a bit more than that.

Playful, one of the little giants began to stomp his feet. The others began to join in, starting one of their favorite dances. Their feet made their own music for them. Smiling, Maren let the one on her lap join the others and offered a hand to Elsa, inviting.

Well. Elsa could hardly deny her that, either.

Rising to join the young giants, the two danced in and out of the circle, weaving around the giants and finding ways to spin around one another and join hands. One of Elsa's favorite things about the Northuldra was how easily they shared affection; she'd missed that too much, growing up. Anna never seemed to need it quite as much as she did, and it was harder to find with the people of Arendelle. Maren saw her so much differently than they did. She made Elsa feel like they were equals. They were allowed to be just two people here, maybe a little more magical than the rest, but people all the same. Just two people, holding hands and dancing. It was everything Elsa never thought she'd have.

Maren had told her once that there were old songs the Northuldra used to sing with the giants' music. It was yet another thing in her future to look forward to. Someday, she'd dance here and sing with a voice given by her mother and spirits alike.

It was a very good thing she had Anna. Otherwise, someday, she might not ever leave.

She forgot her feet for a moment, and nearly twisted her ankle in avoiding one of the little giants. Maren's arms were there for her before she could fall, catching her under her arms just as her instincts kicked in to form two pillars of ice beneath her hands.

A little embarrassed, Elsa let out a small laugh. "I, uh- hmm. Thank you." From her perspective, Maren's fond smile was completely upside-down. "I don't really dance."

"So you've told me." Maren left a soft kiss on her forehead before helping her stand properly. Elsa nearly fell again, one of her hands still frozen to her pillar. She hastily evaporated both, giving Maren another awkward smile.

They did that here, she had to remember. Little kisses on the cheeks, on their heads- passing gestures of affection, small tokens. It meant... all it meant was that Maren was accepting her as one among her people. Maren felt as familiar and comfortable with her as family.

And that was of course a great honor in itself, especially considering Arendelle's history. Elsa was grateful to Maren for all the ways she was able to see past their histories. It was just surprising, that was all. She hadn't expected a gesture like that.

It was good, she told herself later. She was sitting in Ahtohallan, watching the moment again through ice sculptures. The fall, the save, and the small gesture. It was nothing big, nothing worth rewatching, she told herself. Although she had to admire how fast Maren's reflexes were- that was really her favorite part, actually. She didn't even need to see through the kiss bit; the immediate instincts were enough on their own. She could've played through them a hundred times.

"She's so fast," she murmured, tired from the long day. The little fire spirit curled up beside her, blinking sleepily. "I bet you already know that, though. Does she ever talk to you like I do?"

Her eyes had closed before she ever found the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do the lights say to you?"

Elsa smiled, looking up in time to catch Anna's reaction. Honeymaren was in front of her, sitting still as Elsa braided her hair. She didn't like ice in it, so Elsa was adding small gold-colored flowers she'd found in the forest. They were watching the Northern Lights from the edge of the woods. Beside them, the water was calm. Anna lay on her back, eyes filled with the changing colors of the night.

Maren was full of questions. Most, she was able to find the answers to herself. She was so practical, so down-to-earth. But every once in a while, usually due to Anna, she stumbled upon one she couldn't reason out. Some questions, like Maren's confusion over Anna's "childhood friends" being the portraits on the castle walls, led to sad answers. Elsa hoped the night would lend itself to sweeter memories.

"Well, they don't actually speak to me," Anna explained. "But they've always been there. It's just so nice, having something always stay, no matter what. And it's like they're awake with me, just as curious and adventurous. Elsa and I used to leave the curtains open in the rooms we played in, just letting them color the snow."

Pausing mid-braid, Elsa cast a small circle of ice beside Maren's knee. They'd spread three thick blankets out on the ground, and Elsa was careful not to freeze the ice to them. Maren leaned forward, almost pulling her hair from Elsa's fingers, to watch the colors dance and change across it.

Anna rolled onto her stomach, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes! And sometimes she'd make these wind-chime-chandelier things, and they'd catch the light and turn the whole room into this- I don't know, like we were in the water, underneath it."

"We'll do it another night," Elsa promised. She wanted Maren to have more than enough to look forward to for her next visit to the castle. She still hadn't returned since that first day the Northuldrans had ventured to Arendelle.

Humming softly, Anna traced a finger along the ice circle. Maren relaxed again, tilting her head back to Elsa's fingers. She seemed to like it whenever Elsa played with her hair; truthfully, Elsa hadn't needed to run her fingers through Maren's hair quite as many times as she did to gather it all for the braid. She was weaving it into a complex pattern, having learned several different ways to braid from her mother. Their hair had been the closest Elsa had allowed her to get, in the later years before her parents had left. She still remembered the deft fingers sorting through her hair, her mother's voice patiently guiding her through the steps. She followed that voice now, by the light of the aurora and the gentle rhythm of the wind.

Softly, Maren began to hum along with Anna, following a familiar tune. It was one of the songs she'd taught them, another Northuldra lullaby. Elsa joined in, their voices mingling without words needing to follow. The melody faded as Elsa tied off Maren's braid, finally satisfied.

"What do you think?" She summoned another reflective ice circle, holding it up as Maren picked up the first one to look. In the reflection, Elsa watched her smile break open her face, eyes intrigued and wondering and something else Elsa didn't know how to name.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, touching a hand to it. "The flowers- oh-" She cut herself off as the circle started to slip from her grasp, too slick for just one hand to hold.

In a moment, Elsa caught the other side of it, arm around Maren to steady it. Their eyes met in the ice. "You're beautiful," Elsa replied. She smiled, watching Maren's surprise for a moment before gently dismissing the ice mirror and sitting back.

"Right, my turn," Anna insisted. She crawled over to sit by Maren, turning to consider Elsa for a few seconds. "I want three."

Elsa looked back doubtfully. "You want three braids?"

"I'm allowed." Crossing her arms, Anna lifted her chin. "You promised you'd do my hair, whatever I wanted."

She'd been a little late to their meeting the day before. The offer had been inspired by the messy bun Anna had pulled her hair into while dealing with matters of the state. "I remember," she said. "Although really, Honeymaren should be the one you're blaming here. She distracted me."

"I'm always distracting you," returned Maren. "You should've started planning your days with that in mind- it's a little irresponsible not to factor me in."

"Absolutely," Anna agreed. "See, it's all your fault, Elsa."

She rolled her eyes, but started on Anna's hair. She liked smaller, intricate patterns (probably because she couldn't do them herself). While she worked, she told them both about the nights she'd spent watching the lights through her window.

Maren told them the stories of the lights she'd been told. A few of them were almost too familiar, echoes of the same stories their mother had told. "They lead you to your destiny," Maren said, unknowingly repeating the words Elsa and Anna had heard years before.

Enthralled, Anna's hands clasped in front of her chest. "Oh my goodness, they _did_ lead me to my destiny. Does that make me the hero?"

"You're crazy," Elsa told her, fondly. "But yes, you saved the day and got the guy."

Anna turned, accidentally unraveling the third braid as it pulled away from Elsa's hands. "You used to hate those endings. When I was older, I started thinking you just hated happiness."

"Ha ha." Unamused, Elsa turned Anna's head back around and took up the braid again. "They just all felt the same. Besides, I never really thought about it happening to me. It wouldn't work."

Shrugging, Anna shifted. She hated sitting still. "The trolls like them- the lights, I mean. They made me wait for a really active night before Grandpabbie could bring my memories back."

It was a recent thing, Anna finally being able to remember. The trolls relied on earth magic for their powers; once Elsa had freed the forest, they regained abilities they'd lost for nearly two generations. Now, she remembered almost better than Elsa.

As she finally finished with Anna's hair, Maren turned to face her. "Your turn now," she said. She made Elsa turn around, and then Elsa felt warm hands guiding her head, laying it down in Maren's lap.

She was surprised, but Maren seemed calm as she began threading her fingers through Elsa's hair. Closing her eyes, Elsa let it happen. It felt... very nice, she decided. Nicer than she'd thought.

Maren began humming again. Anna yawned, moving to lay down. With Maren's fingers gently combing through her hair, and more half-forgotten melodies filling her head, Elsa's eyes grew heavy. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Maren moving aside Elsa's hair and leaning down, placing two fingers against her cheek as she kissed Elsa's forehead. And then Elsa was lost in sleep and dreams, where Maren's humming never ended and everything smelled of golden flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Honeymaren's laughter echoed through the trees. Their branches caught the sound as the wind whipped through them, carrying her voice far across the forest. Elsa leaned against a tree, having followed Maren's laughter to the clearing where she and Gale were playing. It was rare to see Maren so relaxed, so present in a moment she enjoyed. Elsa couldn't help the smile that was always somehow charmed out of her whenever she was around Maren. Something about the other person's very presence seemed to fill her with a new light, one she'd never recognized within herself.

From over her head, a reindeer soared in a jump that even Gale must've admired. Crashing down to earth in front of her, the reindeer's rider skillfully avoided Maren and swung his legs over the side, leaping from its back. "Woah, hey, I want a turn," he insisted, grabbing at his sister's legs.

Snorting, Maren kicked her brother's arms away. "It doesn't work in turns, just ask." She swirled up even higher, rising to maybe three stories off the ground. Elsa tensed, uneasy. She didn't like seeing people she cared about up so high.

Ryder rolled his eyes, but a grin spread over his face as the wind picked him up, spinning him in a low circle a couple metres or so off the ground. He was one of Bruni's special favorites, but the wind spirit seemed to hold a soft spot for both of the siblings. The spirits loved all the Northuldra. Elsa hadn't yet learned all their stories of the elements, but she was grateful for the ones shared with her. There were still many things the people of the forest kept only among themselves, something Elsa knew well to respect.

She remembered the sharp way the wind had howled the night of her coronation. Sometimes, she wondered if it had been another wind spirit, eager to encourage her magic. If Gale had been locked within the forest all those years, then there had to be others... maybe even others like her and Anna. Yelena had hinted at it, although Gale kept her own secrets whenever Elsa had tried to ask. 

Now, however, the mischievous wind spirit tugged at the edges of her clothes. It drew her into the clearing, where Maren finally noticed her. "Oh hey, Elsa," she called, suppressing a giggle as she dangled upside-down in the air.

"Maren," Elsa called back, excited by the brief attention. "I have something for you."

Maren didn't respond. She had so much patience, rarely seeming to anticipate anything too badly. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't want to wait. She flicked her wrist, setting out a circular ice staircase that rose and grew upward as she climbed it.

Playfully, Ryder caught hold of the handrail and somersaulted over it. A leaf caught in his face, and he sneezed, flying backwards slightly and almost knocking into Elsa. A quick apology later, he executed a near-perfect cartwheel over the stairs in front of her. The second time he attempted it, she pushed his ankles backwards, sending him turning head over heels away from her staircase. They both laughed, and Gale rang out in her bell-like way, as though joining them.

When Elsa reached Maren's level, she reached into her woven satchel- a Northuldra gift- and pulled out the journal she'd brought from Arendelle. It was peach-colored, filled with blank pages. Maren and Ryder had shown her the pigments and colors they could make from the forest materials, and Elsa had a feeling Maren would be quite a lovely artist.

"It's for you." She looked down at her hands as Maren opened the book, unable to resist peeking as Maren felt her way through the pages. "For painting in- or whatever you want to do with it, really."

Maren met her eyes, clearly pleased. "Thank you," she said, passing it back to Elsa. "We can paint together when we return."

"I'd like that," Elsa agreed, her voice surprisingly low and smooth. She found many things surprising, these days. Storing the journal away again, she caught sight of Ryder teasing the reindeer, who chased him from the ground as Ryder waved a carrot in front of his nose.

The stairs continued to grow in front of her as she climbed, higher and higher. Maren circled her, occasionally reaching down a hand to brush Elsa's shoulders or hair as she passed.

The forest made her feel younger here than she'd felt in years. Unable to resist challenging them, Elsa started to run up the stairs. Gale and Maren were only too eager to race her, as Maren's orbits became faster and her ascent gained speed.

Elsa sensed when Maren began to grow dizzy. Her arms reached out over the railing to capture Maren and bring her gently in. The wind spirit resisted for a moment, and the embrace was clumsy at best. Giggling, they collapsed on the stairs, both a little tired but exhilarated. Without meaning to, she'd somehow pulled Maren into her lap. She didn't seem to mind too much, though, so Elsa let her arms remain around her. She was so grateful she never had to worry about being too cold for Maren; the woman was tough.

"My father was an artist," she confided, once they'd both caught their breath. "We still have his sketchbooks. He liked landscapes the best, although he sometimes drew my mother too, and illustrations from his favorite stories."

"Mmm." Maren settled closer into Elsa. She seemed... comfortable. Elsa wasn't used to being someone comfortable. "What kind of stories did he like?"

She had to think for a moment. "Well, he always said he liked ones about science with inventions- and he did, I suppose. But his favorites were fairytales. He drew magical flowers and mysterious figures in cloaks that always looked like they were on the edge of leading someone to their destiny."

"I thought you said he didn't like magic."

Elsa hesitated. "It's complicated. I'll show you the next time we're in Arendelle." Even all these years later, she still didn't fully understand her father. It had been difficult enough, accepting the many mistakes he'd made even with how much she knew he'd loved her.

Absently, Maren's fingers stroked the back of her hand, playing across Elsa's skin. They stayed there in the air, high on the stairs, for all the long, drowsy afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning rose, calm as the night, as Elsa watched from her tree. She'd crafted a small home within it, with slender but sturdy ice columns reaching down to the ground to ensure it wouldn't fall. On her last visit to the forest, Anna had brought some of her things from her old room in the castle. It would always be her more permanent home, but the past three years had taught Anna that her sister would be missing her books and some small mementos she'd held onto. They'd carefully transported her bed here as well; Kristoff had helped with lifting it up into the tree, rigging a system of pulleys and levers to some of the sturdier branches. She had her favorite bedcovers and comfy things, as well as a couch and a few paintings. Elsa had never been one for extravagance, at least not in her home.

She loved that it was _her_ home here. Finally, something that was not hers-and-Arendelle's. A place she'd created, all for herself. No more awkward accommodations for the magic, no more trying to fit herself someplace she didn't belong- and goodness, no more being locked inside a room she'd outgrown a decade ago. She'd left her windows open, unsealed. The wind could come and go, breezing gently through her space. And it was _her_ space.

Her tree stood midway between the Northuldra settlement and the beach facing Ahtohallan. She was connected to everything she loved here. Reindeer often passed beneath her home, sometimes carrying Northuldra. Maren and Ryder had watched as she built it, and Ryder had even come up to look inside, but Maren seemed to hold little interest in it. She'd built it for herself, of course, and not for anyone else's interest, but still- she'd been thinking about showing Maren her castle on the North mountain. Now, she wondered if Maren would want to see it at all, the first home she'd made for herself.

Elsa watched the sun make its gentle way across the sky, stretching its pinks and yawning in purple and gold. She loved the way her home never looked the same from hour to hour, always recoloring and changing. She loved watching her hands in the mornings when she first woke up, lying in bed and watching the light paint her skin, fracturing through the ice. It was safe here; it was beautiful.

Eventually, she made her way down to the grass. A low rumble in the earth greeted her. The giants must be settling in by the river. She loved them and their tremors, the way the land grew abundantly around them.

Pulling a scrap of paper from her satchel, she paused to scribble a quick good-morning message to Anna. Her sister hadn't inherited the rest of the family's penchant for waking early, but queens could not afford to sleep their mornings away, even an uncoronated one. The little messages helped make it a little easier, she knew. Anna did the same for her in the nighttime, knowing Elsa's mind had always had trouble settling.

Gale whisked her message away the moment she was done writing it. Grinning, Elsa made her way to the Northuldra settlement, where others had also been up since dawn to prepare for the day. Yelena always insisted she eat with her; the two women were a near-endless source of interest to each other, even all these months later.

"You're quiet today," Yelena noted, over eggs and soup-broth. They ate outside most days, in the sunshine and woods. Her stern eyes tracked Elsa as she glanced up, surprised.

"I'm thinking of planning a trip out to the mountains," she admitted. Considering, she set her bowl down. She tried not to ask too much about Maren, but Yelena would know best. "Does Honeymaren like my magic?"

Yelena frowned, unamused by the question. She didn't like to involve herself in youthful concerns, Elsa knew. "You'd get a far better answer asking her than me." Pausing, she added, "Honeymaren enjoys the natural ways of the world. She's always loved the four spirits, and loves them now. Your magic is not as natural to us. Water does not simply appear and freeze in the air around anyone but you."

"But water also doesn't usually take the form of a horse," Elsa insisted. "And she's relentless about the Nokk- and Bruni too, most salamanders can't just set fire to things. How am I any different?"

Firmly, Yelena placed a hand on Elsa's wrist. Their eyes met, warm hazel and ice blue, connecting.

"I have no idea," she told Elsa. "Eat your breakfast."

She did, finishing a little faster than usual. A few metres away, Ryder shrugged at her, cocking his head to Yelena. He knew better than anyone else when the Northuldra leader was a closed book. He winked then, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to make her laugh. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

After the meal, she thanked Yelena, taking the dishes to the river to wash. She smiled at the little giants playing among the tall river grasses. Sometimes, Maren played among them, though not today.

It wasn't til late afternoon that Elsa saw her. She was training against the waves again, in a constant battle with the sea. It was one she still hadn't won, but she was getting stronger. The Nokk was never far, watching her tirade and ready at a moment's notice to bring her back to shore if she overtired herself. Maren was sitting on the beach when she returned to the beach, hands on her chin and elbows resting on her knees. Elsa wondered how long she'd been there.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," Maren told her, standing as Elsa approached. "Will you be warm enough?"

Elsa almost snorted. "Is that a real question?"

Maren gave her a hard look. "You might be half-spirit, but your body is still very much human."

"Mmm, is it? Are you sure?" Challenging, Elsa touched frost across her lower arm, displaying it to Maren. "How would you know?"

Easily, Maren took her arm and pressed a kiss to her inner wrist. Elsa felt warmth bloom across her cheeks, and the frost receded almost immediately.

"Like that," Maren replied, satisfied. She let Elsa's arm drop back to her side, smirking.

She didn't know what to say anymore. "I... uh-"

But for some reason, Maren was rolling her eyes. "Oh, _show-off._" Elsa glanced down, realizing her other hand had begun to snow.

Recovering, she looked back up at Maren, smug. She spun the snow into a small flurry that danced around Maren's head and torso for a few seconds before releasing it to the wind. "I guess you really don't know everything about me."

Taking her hand, Maren moved in close. She brushed some snow lightly from Elsa's hair by her ear, taking the time to lean in and whisper, "_Yet_."

Elsa was quite sure she'd be warm enough for that night and a hundred others.


	6. Chapter 6

"Again," Elsa called. "Remember, this is a _queenly stride_, not a march to the gallows."

Rolling her eyes, Anna crossed back to where she'd started. "Right, a 'queenly stride', just a 'queenly stride'. I can do this." She pivoted too quickly at the top of the stairs, nearly tripping over her cloak in the process. "_Oh_\- oh. I'm fine, I got this," she said, regaining her balance.

"And this is why we practice in the full outfit." Elsa tried not to smile as Anna shot her a look. She'd complained about having to dress all the way up, including hair and shoes. As usual with matters of the state (or its klutzy new ruler), Elsa had been right.

Anna took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready." She held her hands clasped loosely in front of her and proceeded slowly down the stairs. She was more graceful this time, her steps more measured. Her face was bright and hopeful, yet calm. Mature. It was so strange seeing her little sister so grown-up.

The coronation was only two days away. Elsa had finally talked Maren into visiting the castle again, if only because she'd promised to commission a humorous painting of Ryder with his reindeer as a surprise for the village. Maren was currently engaged in trying on Anna's discarded dresses that hadn't made the cut for her new wardrobe as queen. She wasn't interested in keeping any of them, but she liked pulling them on and spinning around, figuring out all the little buttons and ties.

Her favorite so far was a soft blue dress Anna hadn't worn since she was seventeen. If Elsa remembered correctly, the story behind that had been a rather large tear from one accident or another. It was repaired by the castle's seamstresses, who were well-versed in Anna's particular brand of destruction. Elsa couldn't even see where the tear had been now. Unfortunately, it had ended up shoved into the back of Anna's closet, in her naive attempt to save it for a formal occasion where she (probably) wouldn't ruin it. She'd been much clumsier in her younger years.

"How'd I do that time? Better?" Anna asked. "It felt better."

"It was," agreed Elsa. "And where do you go when you leave?"

"The balcony looking out over town!"

She smiled. "Exactly. You'll be presented- no, you'll present yourself to Arendelle. Ten minutes up there, smile and wave, and then...?"

Anna pulled a messy stack of papers from one of the chapel benches. "My speech!"

That was a little concerning. "Anna, you really should have that memorized."

"I do." The future queen pouted, crossing her arms. "Those are just my cheat-sheets."

Dubious, Elsa looked back down at the pile. "Your cheat-sheets."

Threateningly, Anna shook the papers at her. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "_Yes_, my cheat-sheets. I'm allowed. It's not like I'll need them anyway, I've been writing this for two months now."

That was true. She'd asked for copies of Elsa's and their mother's speeches upon becoming queen. Kristoff and Olaf had helped write out lists of her favorite things about Arendelle, the hope she had for the country under her rule, and a dozen other things. Anna was including a formal explanation for the peaceful abdication of Queen Elsa (Elsa was not at all sad to see that title go), as well as reassurances concerning the future of their relations with the Northuldra. She was more than prepared, and probably could've given the speech in her sleep, if she needed to.

The search for their mother's speech had led to the discovery of quite a few of her journals and writings. Far from their father's sketchbooks, hers had described strange dreams and lights, half-poems scribbled messily at random, patterns and symbols that Elsa recognized as Northuldra. Many pages had also been taken up with frustrated attempts to remember stories she'd been forgetting. Some of her character names were a little off from what Elsa knew them to be from her time with the Northuldra. Large paragraph-sized blanks had been left between some parts of the stories. There were also many that contained only the beginning and ending, or only a few scraps of detail. Frustrated question marks and arrows decorated the margins and blank in-betweens.

Small lists of names were also present there. Some of them, Elsa knew as real Northuldra. Lines and tiny notes connected a few; Iduna had recorded who was related or married. A couple of notes appeared to be hypotheticals, friends she predicted would've fallen in love. It was painful, seeing those desperate little attempts to reconnect herself with people she hadn't seen in decades.

There were happier things as well, though. Made-up songs and poems for or about Elsa and Anna, little recorded memories of happier family days and cute things one of them had said. She wrote about Agnarr's family, especially his sister and mother. Iduna described the warmth of that sister and her family in ways Elsa could barely remember. She hadn't seen her aunt since before Anna's accident.

Not everyone had been happy to accept her into the royal family. Elsa had known that, always known that Iduna had come from very humble origins. Or, at least she'd thought she had. Agnarr's mother had been strictly by-the-book, according to Iduna. Queen Rita had never accepted that her perfect royal son had really wanted someone like Elsa's mother. It made her bristle, to read the ingredient lists of different remedies and skin treatments Iduna had used to try to pale out her skin- especially the little dashes where Iduna had listed the side effects. Small shards of ice had formed and been dismissed over two or three of Iduna's earlier journal covers.

Anna kept them all in one of her new rooms, on a shelf dedicated to her parents. She'd moved into their old quarters, taking a step Elsa never had, even though they were the proper rooms for Arendelle's queen. She and Kristoff had redecorated, storing most of Iduna and Agnarr's things in the attic. Elsa had sorted through them with her, deciding what had been important to their lives and what didn't need to be saved. Anna kept some of their things with her, little reminders of the home she'd loved here, but had new furniture and covers and curtains. She and Kristoff had built their new bed together, following an old tradition to ensure stability in their marriage. They wanted to be married sometime in the spring next year.

And Elsa... didn't feel ready. Anna was growing up, becoming a queen and soon enough, a wife. She'd known they wouldn't be living together like they had forever, and she was happy with the close bond they'd made, but still. Watching Anna become so adult was harder than moving away had been. Her sister was ready for a life that Elsa had always been meant to prepare for, but could never have happily lived.

She looked back at Maren, as Anna began reciting her speech from memory. Maren had changed back into her everyday clothes. If Elsa had stayed, she could never have begun to have what she was slowly finding with Maren. All those sudden, nervous moments when she didn't know what to say, all the little flusterings and laughing too loudly and racing through the forest with her... or holding hands at night, speaking quietly under the stars and yet never saying quite enough.

Whatever was leading to "enough", it never could've happened if Elsa was still queen, if any future love would need to be a Royal Consort. The freedom she'd found at Ahtohallan, the true self that bubbled through in easy laughter and confidence and awkward, goofy moments, couldn't have ruled Arendelle.

But now, she was here. And Maren had come back with her. Smiling as Anna finished her speech, Elsa politely applauded, then moved to hug her.

"Thank you so much for this," she whispered, holding her sister tight.

Anna hugged her back, always so warm. "Hey, it just means you're the spare now," she whispered back, a callback to an old joke between them. They parted, sharing another warm smile.

Elsa turned to Maren, crossing over to take her hand. "I think I'll show Maren the garden. Call for me if you need me."

"Okay." Anna pulled the bun from her hair, shaking her head to let it fall down in auburn waves around her shoulders. "Dinner with Kristoff at seven, don't be late. It's family night tonight."

Maren rested her head on Elsa's shoulder as they left the room. "What does family night mean here?" she asked. The Northuldra had many of their own, although they had a different name for it.

"You'll see," Elsa replied. She pressed a kiss into Maren's hair, which still held the scent of the forest. "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Maren took a deep breath in the stillness.

The two sat facing each other, grass prickly but bearable beneath them. They’d been lying down, watching the wind wander through the trees, but Maren had sat first. Sensing something of importance was coming, Elsa has sat up as well to listen.

“A few years ago, I’m not sure how old I was, but there was this girl... I’d been friends with her forever, since I could remember. We’d grown up together, and she was only a year or so older than me. She was one of my best friends at the time...”

Maren looked out, across the flowers and trees. She was watching some faraway scene; Elsa never took her eyes off Maren. “We were older than kids, and I was starting to feel different. I thought she was too. We’d tell each other everything, we worked together, we watched out for the younger kids- I mean, we really were around each other a lot. And I’d go to seek her out more and more, just wanting to spend time with her, to be around her. It didn’t matter what we were doing or what we talked about. We’d hold hands walking through the village, sit together at meals... it was nice. Really nice.” Her hand slid up to the base of her throat.

She glanced down, lips parting only to close again, before continuing. “There was this place. She’d found it years ago. It’s this part of the beach with this big rock- not the north part of the beach, where you go. It’s the west side.” Elsa nodded. “We used to go there all the time.” Maren paused, a slight chuckle catching in her throat. “We’d warn all the others away from it; we wanted something to just be ours.”

“One day, I wanted to do something different. I mean, all the time we’d hold hands, we’d fall asleep together- I thought she wanted...” Trailing off, Maren twisted her fingers together. “I don’t know. I was thinking wrong. She...”

Maren stopped speaking. She stared off into the sky as it darkened, thinking. It was clear this was the first time she’d ever told this story.

Hesitant, Elsa took her hand. She was relieved when Maren laced their fingers together.

Taking another deep breath, Maren continued. “So I took her face like this-“ and now she reached for Elsa’s face, crooking the space just under her chin to turn her head towards her- “and I started to lean in, and she...” Maren had begun leaning in; Elsa started to follow, almost drawn in by the soft eyes watching her lips.

Then Maren let her hand fall. “And that’s when she shook her head.”

Elsa felt that loss deep within her, Maren’s pain from all those years ago. She saw trembling hands, scared and clenching into fists. She saw her own eyes, reflected in that window in her room, watching beautiful girls below, laughing and skipping through the streets. She remembered the ice that had reached all the way to her ceiling when she realized the longing she felt was more than just the lack of friendships. 

Those feelings echoed back to her, at the current hiding beneath Maren’s tone. Maren’s eyes were closed now. Elsa felt like she should say something, but she didn’t know what. She’d never had the opportunity to make it that far with anyone. Maren was her first “anyone”.

Finally, Maren squeezed her hand. Her eyes met Elsa’s. “I’m not upset about it anymore. We could never do the things we used to anymore, no more beach, and she didn’t want to hold my hand as often, but we lived. I don’t miss what I couldn’t have with her.” She but her lip. “I just... don’t want to start thinking I might be having something again if I’m not. So I just wanted to let you know, in case...”

Elsa guided Maren’s hand back up to that spot below her chin. Their eyes met, and Elsa gently leaned in. She gave Maren time to pull away, but those brown eyes closed, and then Elsa’s did too.

Her lips were so much softer than Elsa would’ve expected anyone’s to feel like. They were warm too, and tentative but wanting. Elsa let one hand rest at her shoulder while the other slipped into Maren’s hair, just upwards of her cheek. She tried not to be a statue, while also trying not to seem overeager.

She also (minorly) forgot to breathe.

When they parted, Maren frowned slightly, eyes opening slowly. Elsa let the hand that had been on Maren’s shoulder fall back to the grass, but Maren pulled at it, bringing Elsa closer to her until she was practically in Maren’s lap. And then Maren’s hands were in her hair, and she was kissing Elsa so much deeper than before.

This was the opposite of ice and snow. This was something that knew no winters or loneliness or regret. Elsa couldn’t resist holding on to Maren’s face, both hands cupping her cheeks as she did her best to drive them even closer together. Maren was a million sunrises- of course it was warm and strange, lips sliding over each other in a way neither of them quite knew how to manage, but it was all she could think of. Every thought that wasn’t this disappeared. Her mind was only the space between their lips, the feeling of Maren’s fingers curling tightly in her hair. The feeling of Maren pulling her in even closer, the feeling of someone wanting her like _this_.

She didn’t remember if they talked anymore while in the garden. All she remembered were kisses and soft laughter, awkward and new and so wonderfully different.

Giving in to Anna’s voice shouting for them to come to dinner was the hardest thing she could’ve done. No- the hardest thing would’ve been leaving Honeymaren’s side, ever.

They held hands as they walked back up to the castle, and Elsa realized that was the easiest thing she’d ever done. 


	8. Chapter 8

Her sister laughed when she saw Elsa’s eyes light up at the dessert. “Just for you,” she proudly announced.

The chocolate mousse cake was perhaps the most welcoming thing Arendelle could’ve offered. Elsa would’ve hugged her sister if Anna had been in range. As it was, the dessert was the closest thing she could offer her praises to- and within minutes, she had.

It was also the first Arendellian thing Maren seemed to fall in love with. She was eagerly accepting seconds right along with Elsa. Gingerly, Elsa swiped her finger at the corner of Maren’s lip, where a speck of frosting had remained.

As the group withdraw for family night, Anna gave Elsa a questioning look when Maren followed them. Internally, Elsa tried to prepare herself; they’d always been very guarded against anyone else joining in family night.

At the door to the sitting room, Anna looked from Maren to Elsa, confused. “I’m sorry, is she- are you coming? Is she coming? Is that what’s happening now?”

Tightening her lips and giving Anna a hard look that asked her to not make a deal of it, Elsa nodded, pulling an arm around Maren. “Of course she is.”

Putting her hands up in surrender, Anna relaxed. “Alright then, that’s totally cool- by all means!” Her eyes told Elsa there would be a very sisterly- and likely very _obnoxious_\- conversation later.

When Maren moved to take the chair, Anna quickly redirected her. “Oh no no no, please take my seat, you’re a guest! I’ll sit up here with Kristoff- _please_, take the couch for yourselves.”

Sending Elsa a sly smile, she moved to sit on the arm of her fiancé’s chair, knees resting under his chin and toes tucked comfortably beside his leg. He gave her an affectionate smile, putting an arm around her.

Shyly, Maren sank into the couch. Elsa followed, trying her best to ignore her sister.

“Okay, everybody ready?” Olaf bounced up and down excitedly. He’d chosen the categories for tonight, although he claimed to share the credit with Sven. “First round, let’s see... well, might as well start off with sisters against the random people they found in the wild.”

“Thanks bud,” said Kristoff.

Bursting with energy, Anna kicked her feet up and down over the arm of the chair. “_Yes_, we’re gonna kick your _butt_, babe! You’re gonna be nothing after this!” She cupped his cheeks and gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing to take her place. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Elsa leaned forward, nodding. She was a better guesser than actor, but Anna could be... sporadic. “Ready.”

Sven rang the bell, and Anna snatched a card. She pulled at her hair insistently, drawing an _S_ through it when Elsa looked confused.

“Um... it’s... hair?” Beside her, Maren giggled. Anna shook her head vigorously, pulling at her braid. “Oh- your white streak!”

She nodded, already grabbing for another card. Making a circle around her stomach with her arms, she walked slowly, her stance far too wide to be comfortable.

Maren started to speak, but cut herself off. Elsa realized it had to be something Maren would know. “Marshma- no, the earth giants!”

And on to the next one. Maren bounced excitedly whenever Elsa got one right, even though she only got three more points before their minute was up.

“Okay, yes, that was good,” Kristoff conceded. He laughed as Anna drummer against his bicep, grinning victoriously. “But just wait- just wait.” He nodded to Maren.

She looked at Sven, who dutifully rang the bell.

Kristoff’s acting wasn’t as good as Anna’s. He didn’t have the same energy, although the clues he mimed tended to be more helpful than Anna’s. He and Maren won, scoring eight points in total.

Anna eagerly laid lavish praise on Maren before Olaf announced the next teams. 

“Great job, random people! Second round then, hmm...” He looked between the two pairs, considering. “Ooh, okay! Honey and Anna against Elsa and Kristoff!”

Enthusiastic, Anna clapped, cheering for Maren as the Northuldra took the stage. “I’ve never done this before,” she warned, but Anna waved away her concern.

Their turn started with Maren spinning around, working her arms like waves. She was so graceful; it was almost a dance. Elsa smiled, watching her.

“Oh oh, uh- it’s an element! It’s water, the ocean- no, air! Air!” shouted Anna. Maren nodded, grabbing the next card. She donned a flat, serious expression, waving her hand from side to side. “Ruler! Arendelle, um, oh, the Queen!”

Maren scored even better with Anna, earning almost ten points. They were still at nine when Sven rang the bell, with Maren trying to imitate a “frozen tree”.

Elsa and Kristoff did... less well. “Uh, it’s an ice-skating rink? No- ice, okay, slipping? Slipping and fallin- no, skating- no, running, okay, you’re- you’re fleeing the coronation! Yes! Okay, um... now you’re waving, you’re waving... smiling... big gestures, big gestures, right- oh, Oaken!”

They scored an almost-respectable four points.

Olaf giggled, kicking his little snowball-feet. “Lightning time!” he called excitedly. “Couples’ round.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “What-“

“Quick, Anna, go!”

“Okay!” Anna yelled. She leapt up, snatching a card and throwing it to the ground almost immediately. She did two somersaults on the floor as Kristoff shouted.

“Rock trolls- _rock trolls_!” He got seven before their turn ended, with Anna trying to act out Dracula.

“Not fair, you know I didn’t read that,” he complained. Olaf shrugged, ever the unbiased judge. Maren giggled; Elsa took her hand, squeezing it.

She stood, nervous for this last round. The scrap of paper she took read, Sisters. She reminded herself to relax. Maren would understand her.

The bell rang, and she gestured to Anna, pointing and waving between herself and the delighted queen-to-be. “Uh- uh, sisters!” Maren guessed, beaming when Elsa nodded.

They did mostly okay, although Elsa had to pass on one that read, _Frozen heart_. They ended up with six points, which Maren seemed more than satisfied with. She gave Elsa a small kiss on the cheek as Elsa settled back into the couch. She put her arm back around Maren, more than content.

“Okay,” Olaf began. Elsa steeled herself against the painfully fast mathematics she knew were coming. “So Anna and Elsa scored five in the first round and then Elsa and Kristoff had four while Maren and Anna had nine so Anna had fourteen plus the seven and Elsa had nine plus the six and then Kristoff and Honey had eight with Kristoff getting four more making twelve and Honey getting nine more so seventeen and with the final round that’s nineteen for Kristoff and twenty-three for Honey so Honey wins by two points!”

Anna clapped, loud and fast, for Maren. “Yay,” she cheered, leaping up to hug Maren. “Wow, you’re a _pro_!”

Maren grinned, happy to win. Elsa was impressed; she and Kristoff almost never beat Anna.

Already, Kristoff had a deck of cards in his hands to shuffle, and Anna was starting to explain the rules of her favorite card game to Maren. Family night had never felt incomplete, but Maren’s head leaning against her as the night went on made it all the more whole, somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

Out in the hallway, Anna and Kristoff said their goodnights and walked off, hand-in-hand, to their new rooms. Before Maren left for her own, she raised their clasped hands to her lips, gently kissing the back of Elsa’s hand.

“Oh- sorry,” said Elsa, a little embarrassed, when she noticed the frost that clung to Maren’s sleeves. “That’s not... um, here.” She placed her hands on Maren’s wrists to draw the chill back in.

Maren took the opportunity to step forward into a soft kiss. “You know I don’t mind,” she said, voice quiet as her lips moved against Elsa’s. “You never have to apologize.”

Elsa bit her lip against the sudden swell of emotion in her stomach. She pulled Maren into a tight embrace, hardly able to believe she was real. “_Thank you._” Her whisper was buried in Maren’s hair; still, she knew Maren had heard.

When they pulled away, she noticed the frost had left Maren’s sleeves without her conscious prompting. When she entered her room, she sank back against the door, sliding to the ground and touching her lips gently.

She slipped into a soft blue nightgown. A knock came, Anna’s sweet little taps, as she settled into the comforter. “Come in," she called, ready to face her sister.

Anna’s head popped around the corner of the door, eyebrows already wagging. “Soooooooo?” She bounded into the room, leaping up onto the bed beside Elsa. “When did _that_ happen?”

“Oh, you know, just... today,” Elsa replied, trying to sound casual. “Oh, do you mean how long it’s been happening? I suppose a few months now, give or take.”

“_What?_”

Elsa tapped her chin, considering. “What month is it again?”

“Elsa!” Gathering the covers around herself, Anna settled stubbornly in. “Why didn’t you tell me? I always told you all about Kristoff!”

She nodded, conceding. “I know, I know. To be fair, though, it took me a while to realize there _was_ anything happening. You must remember I’m new to all this. Besides, Maren and I can be quite... subtle.”

Anna snorted. “Not from what I’ve seen, but okay.”

Elsa scrunched up her nose. “Okay, we’re done here.”

“No, no!” Protesting, Anna seized a pillow, hugging it tightly. “You _have_ to tell me what happened- did you guys kiss?”

Heat began to bloom in Elsa’s cheeks. She rubbed at them, uncomfortable with the blushing. “I- suppose we did, yes.”

Wide-eyed, Anna gestured for her to continue. “And...? How was it?”

“She- it was... it was very nice.” Elsa ducked her head into her own pillow now.

Anna’s hands were at her shoulders, pulling her back up. “Well, who started it? Oh my goodness, does she love you? Wait, do you love _her?_”

“Anna!” Elsa rubbed at her cheeks again. “It’s not- we haven’t even- I mean, it was _just_ this evening that we- this doesn’t need to be discussed.”

Cackling, Anna released her. “You’re _flustered!_” she said, delighted, as Elsa plunged her face back into the pillow. “Miss I’m-a-spirit-goddess, look at you! Wow! This from the queen of conceal-don’t-feel, too!”

Elsa groaned, wishing she had five hundred more pillows to dive beneath.

“Ooh, but now you’re Miss Show-Yourself, falling head-over-ice-heels for-“

Elsa clapped her hands over Anna’s mouth. Surprised blue eyes blinked at her as she hissed, “Quiet! Maren’s staying in the castle tonight, she’ll hear you!”

Beneath her fingers, Anna burst out laughing. Disgusted, Elsa wiped her hands on Anna’s shoulder, but her sister didn’t care. “From a whole floor away? Wow, you have it _bad_.”

“What- you left the door open!” Elsa pointed out, indignant.

Anna only laughed again. Crossing her arms, Elsa sank back against the pillows. “You are the worst. I am _so_ not coming back here after your coronation.”

“No, no, no!” Grabbing Elsa’s arm, Anna pouted, arranging her features to look more genuine. “It’s just so exciting for me, seeing my sister happy with someone. I’ve... never seen you like this before. It’s nice.”

Elsa gave her a flat look, not trusting the sincerity. She was proven right moments later, as Anna’s face broke into a huge grin. “And hilarious,” she shouted, as Elsa nearly pushed her off the bed. “Elsa Elsa, wait- wait, who kissed who first? Did you have to ask? ‘Oh, my good lady, might I seek the pleasure of your lips?’”

“Am I interrupting something?”

At the sound of Maren’s voice, Elsa really _did_ knock her sister off the bed. She shot upright, sitting entirely too properly for someone in a nightgown with a giggling sister on the floor who had dragged half the covers down with her. “No, no,” Elsa answered quickly, “what is it, Maren?”

Her voice softened too much when she asked the question, and Anna audibly gasped for breath before descending into laughter again.

Maren was doing a terrible job of hiding her smile. “I just wanted to see if you- I mean, I wanted to ask... what we’re doing tomorrow.” She bit her lip, shifting in the doorway.

Elsa could tell she’d come to ask something else. She shot Anna an annoyed glare, but her sister was a hopeless mess. “Yes, of course. I’ll be finishing up on directing the decorations and making sure all’s in place for the feast and drinks, as well as organizing the musicians- a lot of boring things, really.” She was acting as the primary coronation planner, making sure Anna’s only job was being coronated. No one was to go to her with questions on the technicalities; Elsa was handling everything. “Anna’s going to be receiving noble and foreign guests in the throne room. You can take my seat, if you’d like. Or Kristoff’s going out to our forests to speak with the trolls, there’s always that.”

Maren’s eyes lit up at this last suggestion. “I’d love to see more of your land.”

Smiling, Elsa nodded. “I’ll let him know first thing tomorrow. Or- Anna can tell him, can’t you, Anna?”

Sitting up, Anna nodded, finally regaining control of herself. “He’ll be happy to have you,” she assured Maren. “And the trolls as well. Maybe Elsa will find some time to go with you.”

She sent Elsa a meaningful look. It was still one of her favorite stories to tell, the first time Kristoff had brought her home and the trolls had promptly attempted to have them married.

“Right, well, Anna really should be going,” Elsa said, setting chilling breezes against Anna to drive her out the door. “Big week, being coronated Queen, you’ll want to be well-rested!”

“Elsa, no, don’t-“ Anna protested. She was practically carried out the door, however, which Maren brightly held open for her. Elsa stood, crossing the room to shut the door, her arm over Maren’s shoulder as she reached past her.

“Well, then,” she said, voice lowering. “What did you _really_ come here for?”

Maren held her face and kissed her, long and deep. Hands falling to Maren’s waist, Elsa kissed her back. It was sweet and sudden and wonderful (if not entirely unexpected), but already she was guessing at how far Maren intended to take this. Surely they wouldn’t- no, it was far too soon. But if Maren wanted to, would Elsa say no? _Could_ she?

Breaking away, Maren stared for a moment into her eyes. “I just... I need to know if we’re okay.”

Blinking in surprise, Elsa frowned. “Do you think we’re not?”

“No, I like this.” She took Elsa’s hand, reassuring. “I don’t want anything we already had to go away though, just because we’re doing this new thing now. I still want everything, I just want everything _and_ this.” She leaned forward, planting another delicate kiss on Elsa’s lips. “I’m not much for romance just for romance.”

Smiling, Elsa drew her into a hug. “Neither am I,” she agreed. Maren was so warm; she wanted to keep her arms wrapped around her forever. “I never liked throwaway romances or happily-ever-afters. I want something more... real.”

She felt Maren smiling into her shoulder. “Okay,” she whispered, relaxing into Elsa. They stayed there for a while, barely speaking. When Maren finally did leave, a good while later but still all too soon, Elsa lay awake for hours.

For once, however, it was for a good reason.


	10. Chapter 10

Arendelle's choir was warming up in the chapel for their final rehearsal. Elsa had been all over the castle that day, finalizing every last detail and singing to herself softly between tasks. It helped her to think, and there was, after all, much to think about, in _addition_ to the coronation details.

She took a moment to steady herself against the wall. She'd hit everything on her list twice over, with a hundred miniature problems arising for every one she fixed. She'd never been the best at delegating, but she'd had to today. Everything finally seemed to be in order for the coronation and following ball. The visiting dignitaries were comfortable in their accommodations, and Gale had happily scurried around her once or twice, letting her know all was well with the forest. She missed Bruni and the other spirits.

A familiar voice echoed down the hall. Anna may have let go of her habit of running down halls, but she refused to see any point in not shouting. "Elsa? Elsa!" Her head popped around the corner. "There you are! Ready for dinner?"

Surprised, Elsa glanced out the window. "It's dinner already?"

"Wow, you've been busy." Taking her hand, Anna rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure tomorrow will be worth it."

"Oh, it will be," Elsa reassured her, chuckling. "Only the best for your day."

Grinning, Anna squeezed her arm. "I can't wait. Kristoff should be back with Maren by now." Pausing, she added, "I didn't tell him anything about you two yet. Maren might've... I don't know. Have you guys discussed if you're telling anyone yet?"

It wasn't a conversation Elsa had even considered having. Should she? "I don't know that it matters. It wouldn't change anything with anyone. It just feels like... it's how it's supposed to be."

She saw the cheesy smile coming before Anna's eyes had even begun to light up. "Elsaaaaaaaaa! That's so- that's just so _cute! _You're so lucky."

Elsa scoffed. She held up Anna's hand, where her beautiful engagement ring sparkled. "Right, _I'm_ the lucky one."

Smiling softly, Anna shook her head. "Sometimes I think it's just so incredible, considering our lives just ten years ago. I mean, look at where we're at now. I'm getting _married_ next year, and you're falling in love- not to mention the whole crazy spirit thing. I'm gonna be _Queen_ tomorrow."

She fell silent after that. Elsa glanced at her, concerned.

She stopped in the middle of the last hall before the dining room, holding to her sister's hand. "Anna?"

Turning, Anna gave her a sad smile. She broke into a choked laugh. "I'm-" She threw her arms up, helpless for a moment. "I'm gonna be Queen tomorrow."

She closed her eyes tightly, taking a breath. Elsa reached out to take her other hand; Anna abruptly pulled away. "No, I don't-" She took another shuddering breath, putting her head in her hands. Elsa took a step back, uncertain. She saw a tear drip down from between Anna's fingers.

When a large sniff came from behind those hands, Elsa sat down in the hall by Anna's feet. It was something she'd used to do with her mother. She and her mother would sit beside each other, and Iduna would speak softly and calmly, sometimes singing, until Elsa felt better. She didn't know if it would work for Anna, but it was the one alternative she knew to physical comfort.

Her voice gentle, she started on a song her mother had sung too many times not to be remembered. "When the sky sings, not for you... and the dawn breaks into a new, day / Then you will see the colors running in my eyes / and know I'd follow you into the skies."

Unsteady, Anna sat next to her, trying to calm herself down. Elsa hummed the next couple of lines, but finished the verse. "And clouds though your company keeps / Sing softly, dear heart, and home we will be."

A shaky voice joined hers, hesitant and rough. "In the home that we've made here / you can never stray here, / for always your love is enough. In the sky we can fly here / away from their eyes here / for always your love, is enough."

Elsa closed her eyes. She remembered deep purple skirts, the scent of lavender, the warmth her mother had always carried with her, even into Elsa's chilled room. Long-stemmed flowers left in a vase for her, never left there long enough to die. Iduna sitting by the window, writing in one of her journals, simply there to keep Elsa company while she worked at her lessons. She remembered the sweet treats her mother would sneak up to her, despite her father's insistence that sugar would only give her powers more energy. The warm chocolate cakes and puddings, shared and giggled over in late hours of the night- and the occasional touch, whenever Iduna brushed a strand of her hair back or tidied a button on her jacket. The soft laughter when Elsa tried on new clothes and made faces, the brush of her fingers when she had to fix a tie at the back. Elsa would hold very still in those moments, trying not to breathe. They were her favorite moments, though.

Anna exhaled. She wiped at her face and finally met Elsa's eyes, sniffing again. "Sorry, I don't think I've really... let it process, that this is happening."

"It's okay." Gentle, Elsa swiped a thumb under Anna's cheek, catching a stray tear. "You're not the first one of us to break down over something like this, you know."

Nodding, Anna surprised herself with a hiccup. It was a relatively common thing for her, catching hiccups from crying. It was always amusing, watching her annoyance with them. Right now, she barely acknowledged it.

Feeling that she should say something else, Elsa's lips parted again, but Kai rounded the corner at that moment. Anna giggled at his expression, seeing the future and former queens of Arendelle sitting in the hall like children. "Your Majesties," he said, regaining his composure, "it is a quarter past, and your acquaintances have not yet returned."

Both rose immediately, Anna pushing her fist over her face one last time before frowning. "He's usually not late... maybe the trolls got caught up meeting Maren?"

Elsa nodded. "It's reasonable. I'll send Gale out to her." She cast around for any scrap of paper, but Kai was already passing her a spare "Note From The Desk Of HRH". It was the same type of notepaper Anna's notes always came on. "Oh- thank you, Kai." She scribbled out a quick note, but hesitated to call Gale to her.

"It's only been fifteen minutes," she said, turning to Anna. "We probably don't need to bother them about it unless it gets to be too much later."

Anna stared at her, seemingly at a loss for what to do. "I- okay?" She turned to Kai, then looked back to Elsa. "I mean, you know- that's my fiance out there, the guy who's never late, so maybe we don't wait?"

Biting her lip, Elsa nodded. The anxiety that had been growing at the back of her throat since Kai's announcement hadn't left, she just... didn't want to seem overbearing. "No, you're right, I'm sorry." The wind spirit came easily to her call, more eager to answer with Elsa so far from the forest. The spirits missed her whenever she was gone for long.

Gale took off with the missive, whistling through the window. Closing her eyes, Elsa sighed. She was being silly, she knew. They couldn't take any delay lightly so close to the coronation. Arendelle's central city might be accepting, both of the abdication and of Anna's engagement to a commoner, but they knew there were parts of the country that weren't as forgiving. Two generations of breaking tradition with nonroyal marriages- and Anna had been their second chance at a traditional ruler, considering the first had magic they couldn't completely trust. The engagement announcement had received mixed feedback, and Elsa knew well that there would always be ugly pockets of resentment.

Half an hour passed. Soon, it was a quarter after the next hour. Anna had been pacing, snacking anxiously on what was meant to have been the precursor to their family dinner. Olaf sat by the fire, humming to himself and tapping his feet together. For such a curious soul, he had a shocking amount of patience. Elsa would normally have paced, but she knew it would worry Anna more to see her worried. She settled for shifting constantly in her seat, sitting in the chair in whatever ways chairs were not meant to be sat in. No one waited with them; no one needed to. They watched the bridge to the gates, and they worried.

Elsa summoned Gale, and this time it took longer for the wind spirit to respond. When she did, Elsa saw that she still had the note. It was different now, though. Dirt stains and reddish sand clung to the back of it, traced in what looked like random patterns. She clutched it, then stared up at the lofty spirit, hovering uncomfortably by the ceiling.

"I need to go. Now."

Immediately, Anna straightened. "I'm coming-"

"No, you're not." Elsa pulled her hair back, already starting for the door. "You have a coronation tomorrow. If something happened to them, you're safer here."

Anna beat her to the door, standing in front of it. "I _told_ you. I'm coming."

Calmly, Elsa met her eyes. "And I told you: no." She reached around her sister's hip for the handle, but Anna blocked it. "Anna."

"Kristoff needs me."

"So does Arendelle."

Anna shook her head. "Arendelle-"

"This is what being Queen means, Anna," Elsa said, a little too harshly. "It means your wants don't get to come first anymore. It's the kingdom first, always. I can do this; you can't."

Glaring now, Anna's jaw tightened. "You don't get to decide things like that anymore. You abdicated- you _left._ I decide where I'm needed, not you."

"Anna-"

"Don't stop me from being who I need to be." She paused, her steely eyes faltering. "I never stopped you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the incredible love you've shown this story! your comments and feedback are always so sweet and appreciated, and continuing the Frozen story has been a true joy. to celebrate ten chapters, please cast your votes in the comments for a bonus scene featuring either: a solo song for Maren OR an Elsa/Anna duet. I'll tally the votes in three days and include the bonus scene in a future chapter! feel free to leave suggestions for what you'd like to see as well :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dreams were too easy. Falling asleep and only thinking were luxuries that could kill Maren and Kristoff. So Elsa stayed awake.

The trolls had been unhelpfully cryptic as always. "Oh yes, dear, they were both here- what a lovely girl for you, Elsa..." "No, no, we didn't keep them long, you know Kristoff and his particular attachment to time nowadays..." "They seemed fine, nothing to worry about. I'm sure he'll come back to you..."

It was Grandpabbie that finally said something of substance. "I sensed a change, a certain sharpness to the wind, but nothing else."

Incredulous, Elsa had stared at him. Anna, hand held comfortingly by Kristoff's mother, glanced up as she spoke, trying to sound calm. "I'm sorry- you sensed something?" Her fingers formed icy shards that dug into her palms as she clenched her fists.

"I sense many things, Queen Elsa." His reply was stern; he always noticed her power. "We are of this earth, and changes come and go every day. Few of them have anything to do with our affairs."

Elsa forced a polite nod. "That is... fair. What did you sense, exactly?"

He shrugged. "The forces in this world are mysterious. There were no directions to Kristoff, only the suggestion of something stirring, something tasting the elements after much time spent away. I cannot ask to find him, or your friend. They mean nothing to the magic here." 

The patience Elsa exercised with the other trolls usually fell short with Grandpabbie. She'd never trusted him. The stone faerie-man had taken too much from her without apology and given nothing back.

Anna stood before she could make a response. "He's your family." The troll in front of her had stumbled back, surprised by the commanding tone. "You took him in years ago, he's part of you. You all mean _everything_ to him. There must be something you can do."

"It's not the first time he's wandered off, dear," the mother said, attempting to soothe Anna again. She took her hand, and Anna stiffly allowed it. "Kristoff's a wild one. He always comes home in the end."

Closing her eyes, Elsa reminded herself to breathe. "This is not the same." She walked back to the place where her ice had frozen over the tracks left by Kristoff's sleigh. Maren's footprints, outlined stunningly in intricate spirals, left no questions. She'd gotten out, walked around to meet the trolls, and returned.

Frustrated, Elsa had sent a blast of magic out towards the path they'd supposedly returned on. Trolls never had any real answers. She needed Anna to be back at the castle and she needed someone to tell her where Maren and Kristoff were. She needed them to never have gone.

Her power knew that. A small part of it returned, shooting up her arm; an echo of the outburst she'd just released. Her eyes flew wide, sensing its answer- _finally_, an answer- like a compass within her, leading the way.

"I know where to go."

"Elsa-"

"You're either coming or you're not." She didn't wait for a reply from her sister.

She knew she was being hard on Anna. She knew she could demand too much whenever she had a focus like this. She knew with everything in her that she should try harder to ask less from the one person who never left her side, no matter how unreasonable she could be.

But Anna didn't need coddling anymore. She didn't need constant reassurance that she was loved like she'd used to. She understood Elsa in all her strange ways, and Elsa trusted her to know her now.

She knew she did, as Anna took her hand.

Casting the path for them ahead, Elsa wordlessly formed a vessel beneath them. Shallower than a boat but curved enough for balance, it swept them across the ice road Elsa had created to follow where she needed to go. Her magic could discover and do more for her than anyone else. It had found matching sets of footprints. Somewhere, Maren had left her mark in Arendelle.

Anna grabbed the side of the vessel to steady herself. Wincing at the redness of Anna's fingers, Elsa drew out a thick blanket from her satchel, spreading it between them. Her cloak had seemed enough to keep her warm on the journey here, but ice was hard to suffer for long for anyone who wasn't used to it. Their eyes met for a moment, before Anna adjusted her seat in the vessel to take advantage of the blanket. It was from the storeroom of emergency supplies. The last time it would've been needed, Elsa had just set off an eternal winter after her coronation.

She wondered if Anna knew that. She was growing into more of a queen every day. The trolls weren't the only ones surprised by the way she could command now.

They hadn't quite spoken since their fight at the castle, but Elsa knew she needed to say these things when she felt them, whenever the time allowed her. "You know, you've been gaining a pretty regal air lately," she said, attempting to slip into casual conversation. Anna enjoyed holding stubborn grudges, despite the fact that they rarely lasted even half a day. It was hard to tell if she'd be letting this particular one go anytime soon.

Her lips tightened, and she didn't answer. Elsa watched her fingers fiddle with the edge of the blanket for a bit. She didn't know how to apologize, as she still felt she'd been right, so she tried to think of how else she could be fair.

"So, where we're going... my magic found some traces of Maren's footprints. Hopefully, they stopped off somewhere for supplies or something. Maybe Kristoff wanted to show her something? She really likes nature, and plants... oh, and animals, too." Elsa started describing Maren's fascination with the Nokk, detailing a few of her more overt attempts to win its friendship. She started to talk about Bruni and Gale as well, but that only reminded her of how strange the wind spirit was behaving. And Grandpabbie had said he'd sensed something changing in the wind.

She didn't notice she'd started talking about how Maren looked when she was racing with Elsa until Anna cut her off. "Wait, okay- and it took you how long to realize you were into her?"

Fighting the pinch in her cheeks, Elsa looked away. "It's been complicated, Anna. I've never been 'into' someone before."

"I know, but... once you did. Did you tell her right away, or did you wait?"

She should've known this would be the way to break their silence. Resigning herself to it, she said, "It didn't really feel like waiting. It felt more like we were walking together, for days and days and days, and we were just together in it. We fell into it slowly enough that it just- I wasn't scared. Walking with her feels right."

Briefly, Elsa had to close her eyes. She'd never been one for metaphors or feelings talk. "Not that we- I mean, that's not completely been it. There were times when I'd wonder if she really wanted to be around me, or if she enjoyed us as much as I did. I was never working up to a confession, though. I never had to."

Anna's face changed, her blissful smile replaced by hard observation. "This isn't the way he takes to the castle," she said.

Elsa, glancing around, realized she was right. They had begun heading off in a leftward direction. Her magic was certain, and it wasn't leading to the Enchanted Forest, so it couldn't be an old set of prints they were following.

"Stop, stop- make it stop." Cutting herself off, Anna leapt out of the vessel. Panicked slightly by the suddenness, Elsa froze the vessel to the path in an ungraceful display of jagged ice.

"Anna, it isn't safe to jump-"

"Why would they turn here?" Anna had tossed her cloak skirt over one arm, hiking determinedly back up to the place where Kristoff and Maren's path had diverged from the usual one. "You've got a map, right?" she called back.

Elsa touched the map in her satchel. "Yes, I'll check for any human posts nearby," she replied, a little impatient. "We don't have time to look for their reasoning right now, we just need to find where they are. They can tell us once we find them."

"This is important." Making it back to the road, Anna cast around, searching. Elsa looked over the map while she waited, but there was nothing nearby. It was another couple kilometres before the next settlement. The trolls knew how to keep out of the way.

Frustrated, Anna swung a leg back up into the vessel, having returned empty-handed. "Maren was the only new variable, right? Kristoff's never disappeared before, and she's never gone along before, so it's probably something with her. He's had passengers before, so it's not just that. Can you think of any reason why Maren would want to stop, or go somewhere else?"

Elsa shook her head. "She's not very interested in Arendelle, you know that. She likes nature, but she wouldn't go off like this without a good reason. I don't know that there would be a good enough one for either of them to think it's worth it to leave us worried like this."

They'd been missing for three hours now. Gale was supposed to send word from Kai if they returned from the castle. She had to trust that the spirit, despite its current finickiness, would follow through. They had to keep going.

Farther down the ice road, they found another set of prints, dazzingly outlined by her magic. They lasted only fifteen steps before disappearing again. Kristoff's were there as well, but Anna noted the disturbing absence of sleigh tracks and Sven's prints. The tracks led nowhere; still, her magic told Elsa there were more ahead.

As she grew more tired and worried, Anna's speculations grew wilder. "Do you think they could've been carried off by something? What's that bird-lion thing- a gryphon, do you think a gryphon got them? They nest in the mountains, we should check there. We should check _everywhere_. Do you think you could send Marshmallow to find them? He can cover a _lot_ of ground. And the little snowbies too, there's so many of them and I'm sure you could make more- why don't you make a bunch of ice scouts now, and send them out to find them?"

Somehow, it wasn't the craziest idea she'd heard. Elsa cast up new snowborn beings beside the path they followed as the vessel continued on. The scouts, as Anna termed them, knew what to do. They could contact her if they found anything, and in the darkness behind the vessel, they set out to search.

Elsa didn't sleep, even as Anna nodded off beside her. Every once in a while, tracks would appear only to leave off again. It felt like the story her father had read to her when she was younger, about the lost children who left a trail of breadcrumbs for themselves so they could find their way home.

It was as if Maren and Kristoff were leaving a trail for her to follow. She didn't know where it led, or if some enemy of Arendelle was fabricating a trap. She cared more for Anna's sake than her own. Her sister was tough, but she was still the future Queen. Enemies of the throne could be ugly in their plans.

She'd have to protect Anna. She'd have to find Maren and Kristoff, and bring everyone home. She'd have to keep hoping and following and try not to be too blind as her magic kept them hurtling forward through forest and darkness, farther and farther from the path she knew.

She'd have to stay awake and alert. She couldn't afford to dream when her family was lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunrise stretched her weary rays across the sky, thin and purple in their streaking. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering the sunrises she'd watched with Maren. She thought of honeyed words, the stories Maren had woven through each star and cloud. Anna used to play with the sunrise when they were younger, dancing in the lights reflected from wind chimes Elsa would conjure from ice. They were childish structures, often borrowed from icicles on the roof, but Anna never minded. She was always so eager to watch Elsa learn and work with her magic.

Before she could drift too far into warmer memories, Elsa shook herself back to wakefulness. Anna's head now rested on her shoulder, drooling slightly on Elsa. She didn't mind much; it wasn't the first time, anyway.

The first few times, Elsa had been too scared to move, for fear of Anna moving away. Since then, she'd learned that her sister not only slept like a rock, but also moved a fair amount. There'd been one memorable time when Anna had kicked Kristoff in the face when the three had fallen asleep on her sitting room floor- and then proceeded to remain asleep. He and Elsa had exchanged inside jokes about his "mysterious bruise" for the rest of the week, electing not to tell Anna the cause.

She was slipping into memory again. The power flowed strong as it followed its course, but her focus kept sliding. She needed something to _do_.

Would it be too terrible to wake Anna?

After a few minutes of pondering this, she was nearly asleep. She would've fallen fully asleep too, had it not been for the ice vessel's sudden stop. Both she and Anna were thrown forward, with their landing broken by a snowpile conjured from reflex.

They sat up, having flown headfirst into the snow. Anna's surprise melted as she giggled, reaching for a lock of Elsa's hair. "What a snow queen. You look great, by the way."

"Oh yeah? What about you, 'Queen Anna of Arendelle'?" Elsa countered, shoving a fistful of snow into Anna's hair. Her sister shrieked at the cold, pushing her arms away and trying to dust it out of her hair.

While Anna was occupied, Elsa looked around. There weren't any icy footprints here. The vessel had climbed a few rolling hills in the past couple of hours, and they were now in the dip between the one they'd just surmounted and the one in front of them. There had to be some trace of Maren here, though; her magic was only following that. There was nothing else to go off of.

She started to stand, but had to sink back down when colors began dancing in front of her eyes. She waited for the customary hand at her arm, for Anna to ask what was wrong. Surprisingly, her sister's concern never came. Anna had stood up herself, and was making a circle around the vessel. The seriousness of their mission had returned to her.

"Right, so I don't see any footprints or ice. Did you lose the trail?" She tried to sit on the edge of the vessel, surprised when it went down beneath her and scooped her up, spinning slightly on its ice path.

Elsa rolled her eyes, freezing it into place to stop the bobbling. Her mounting headache made her irritable. "The magic followed them here. There's got to be something- we can't be far behind them. You'd think they'd be on foot, judging from the footprints, and we were definitely going faster than that."

Lips tightening, Anna clambered back out of the vessel. She kicked at the snow. "Well, they wouldn't just walk away, obviously, so _something_ was taking them. I know you pooh-poohed the gryphon thing yesterday, but if it could fly... what about a dragon?"

Elsa gave her a flat look. "A dragon."

"Or a chimera? I don't know, _something._"

"Firstly, chimeras don't fly. Secondly, there's no dragons in Arendelle. Besides, we're being drawn to the southern coast. There's plenty of traffic down to those ports. Assuming they were taken by someone, they were probably traveling by cart."

Anna's hands went to her hips. "Did you _see_ any cart tracks while I was out? Because there definitely weren't any when I was awake."

"Okay, so- so- so I don't know then," Elsa admitted, defeated. She rose up again, balancing herself with a hand to the vessel. "But they came this way, I know that much. There's no path here... I don't know, Anna. I don't know what to do. This was... all we had." She sank down into the vessel, slouching back against its lopsided curve.

Anna cast around herself, clearly thinking. Catching sight of something on the ground by the snow, she kicked at the pile again. "Wait- wait, it stopped right in front of this, right in front of it." She started digging at the snow, tossing it away from something on the ground.

Unthinking, Elsa watched her for a few moments. When Anna tossed an annoyed glance over her shoulder, Elsa snapped back into reason. "Oh." She flicked her arm, dismissing the snow.

As it rose towards the sky, it uncovered a large pattern, carved into the earth. Something about it looked too familiar. Elsa squinted at it, trying to recall.

Anna scrambled back from it, then grabbed at Elsa's satchel. "Hey- manners!" Elsa protested, more as a formality than out of any real annoyance. She was too tired to care.

Digging through it, Anna recovered the note Elsa had written that the wind spirit had sent back. She flipped it over, and Elsa caught sight of the patterns smeared into it in red dirt.

Anna looked back up at the pattern on the ground. The dirt didn't match, and neither did the pattern. "They have to be linked," Anna said, walking around the pattern. "Maybe you just have to stand in the right spot."

Wearily, Elsa stood again, moving to join her sister. "It would make the most sense from here," she said, standing at one of the corners. "Assuming the symbol on this is right-side up, anyways. See that dot there, they're connected, maybe from the same language or something."

"Right- yes," Anna said, becoming excited. "So- here, wait, let me get my journal, I need to write it down."

Elsa stared as her sister pawed through her satchel again. "You brought your journal?"

"Of course, it's got my speech written down," she replied, matter-of-factly. "Here, okay- do you have anything to write with? Yes you _do_\- perfect!"

She copied the symbol from where Elsa was standing, and drew the one from the note next to it. "Okay, so the dirt here is brown, but they're connected. Does it have any memories?"

Closing her eyes, Elsa concentrated. Her eyelids were a welcome reprieve from the bright sunrise, but she needed to _focus_.

The memory formed slowly, rising from the ground in front of her as she felt it play through her mind. When she opened her eyes, she stumbled back, nearly falling. Anna caught her wrist, but she was staring at the statues in front of them.

Maren and Kristoff weren't there. Instead, a miniature battlefield had risen up, soldiers frozen mid-action. Six tiny armies seemed at war with each other. Ice trolls with arms raised fended off a group of shimmering tiny forms, suspended in the air as they clutched at their heads. Behind them, largest of the figures, something that looked like mermaids were crawling from a mock shore, reaching up at the trolls to try and stop them. Snakes writhed and sneaked beneath a defense of shifting creatures, each one differing from the last, where a few snakes had been thrown up in the air in front of them. Icy rock giants backed the trolls, holding up large chunks of rock to hurl at the mermaids.

The battlefield was contained to the diameter of the pattern on the ground. Elsa, transfixed by the memories swirling through her head, didn't know what to say.

Something flickered in her peripheral vision. Shouting, she grabbed Anna and pulled her away, Anna yelling in protest. She threw Elsa's hand off her before she gasped, catching sight of the threat that had almost had her.

Frozen before them was a tall figure bent beneath a cloak, gnarled fingers reaching out. It had seized the place where Anna's arm had just been.

Panting, Elsa stared at it. She couldn't look away, afraid it might move again.

"Elsa, what is that? What is any of this, I didn't know they could move, I-" Anna spluttered, backing up more.

"They don't, not outside of Ahtohallen," Elsa answered, stepping back with Anna. She surrounded the figure in ice, restraining it permanently and covering its wicked hands.

Glancing back at the armies, she saw that they had also changed position. What had been an even match was now a battle with an obvious victor. The trolls, giants, and creatures were overcoming the mermaids, snakes, and shimmering soldiers.

"They won," she said, softly.

She felt Anna looking at her. "Who?"

"It was a war, two elements against two. Long ago, I don't even know how long." She walked around the pattern, pointing out the winning armies. "Earth, look, that's the trolls and the giants. This is the wind army, these creatures." They seemed unnaturally long, shifting and bending toward the others. "And the other side is water and fire, fighting back." The fire snakes' heads were reared, the mermaids' arms raised to cover their faces. "They lost."

She knew that if she were to touch any of the figures, she would hear their screams, feel their warrior cries and fear. These were not the forest elements; this was something else. She didn't even know if the trolls were the same ones she knew, if they were ancestors or something else entirely.

"Great," Anna huffed. "So your element things took Kristoff. You can get them back, then, just talk to Gale and we'll-"

"They're not 'my' element things, and these aren't the forest spirits either," she interrupted, irritated at how easily Anna was glossing over the monumental battle. "These are something else."

"Can you talk to them or not." It was clear Anna had no patience for the elements.

Giving her a hard look, Elsa returned to her seat in the vessel. "No. I don't know what they want. They could have nothing to do with Kris at all, maybe Maren just saw the symbol and tried to write it down as a landmark for me. I don't know."

Anna stared at her, eyes wide. She couldn't tell if Anna was angry or scared, but it made her uneasy. She kept staring for a few seconds longer than comfortable, unmoving.

Then- "You're the _fifth spirit!"_ Shouting, Anna hurled her journal at the hill in front of them and turned back to Elsa, enraged. "You're the 'bridge', you're the one with all the element stuff, you- you're the fifth spirit and you can't... why are we here, Elsa? Why are we here, in the middle of nowhere-"

"I am not the fifth spirit, that's _us_," Elsa corrected, exhausted. "Anna, please." She started towards her, a hand reaching out to calm her. "We can think this through-"

Anna scrambled back away from her, eyes filling. "We shouldn't have to, you're the one who's supposed to have all the answers, you're the one- you're the one Mom chose."

She choked on this last word, head hanging sharply down as she looked away. "You... you..."

Her eyes tightening, Elsa stopped moving. The fear in her sister's eyes had cut fiercely, but the sadness there wounded in a different way.

Anna's breathing came shakily, as she took a moment to steady herself. "You are the one that _everyone_ looks up to, even when you're abdicating. Even when you move away into the forest, even when you're only in town to help me, you're still... you're always supposed to be the one who knows what to do. The spirit things chose you to be the one who knows what to do, and you left me to go be that and that's fine, but you need to- to know what to do right now, because I don't. I can't."

Biting her lip, Elsa closed her eyes. She remembered Anna's face, the shadow crossing her eyes, when Elsa had told her about their mother's spirit in Ahtohallen. "Anna." Her voice came gently; it could come no other way. Not with Anna, the queen, the good one, looking so small.

Anna looked back up at her. Her eyes were trying too hard not to cry, even with tears practically overflowing. "I just want to find Kristoff. And Maren. And then I want to go home, and I want to give my speech, and wear my dress, and have my party. And I want you there for all of that. I can't get us there, though. All this- all of it- is you. Please, just... just do it."

She turned towards the hill again, sinking to the ground silently as the last of the sunrise faded to daylight above them. "Just do it."

And so Elsa did.


	13. Chapter 13

Maren inhaled sharply, a hand going to her chest. She felt it rise and fall, rapid but constant. Alive.

She'd fallen asleep. She didn't know how, with the spirits still surrounding them, but the exhaustion had finally caught up to her. She and Kristoff had tried to stay awake through everything. Blinking, she glanced around for him. He was arguing again with one of the spirits- not that it would do any good.

They'd been brought to a clearing somewhere by the ocean. Waves crashed against a shore nearby, though she knew that only from the sound of them. Thin trees, maybe ten years old, grew around them, younger than her forest. Tiny snakes wriggled and slithered their way through the grass, an occasional patrol. Above, the shimmers danced, alighting on Maren's hair or Kristoff's shoulders. A younger part of her wanted to delight in the little water pixies, though she knew to be wary.

Surrounding them, however, was their true prison. Gigantic figures lay encircling them, almost lazy in the ways they flicked their tails or rested their heads on their hands. Those heads were easily as tall as Maren. Kristoff had named them for her, calling them "mermaids". He was fighting with one now, shouting as it ignored him.

They'd tried climbing over them; it hadn't worked. They'd tried squeezing their way through gaps beneath an arm or a neck; it hadn't worked. They'd tried Kristoff throwing Maren over to the other side; this had briefly irritated one, but it also hadn't worked. They were trapped.

The pixies had lured her away from the trolls. They'd shimmered just behind the trees, tempting and new. Maren had assumed they were simply another part of Arendelle's land. She'd followed, slipping out of sight of the trolls as they fussed over Kristoff.

They'd clung to her quite suddenly, tiny forms covering her as her body began to rise. Her shout had brought Kristoff running, and he'd been taken captive as well. The pixies had brought them through the air too quickly, with the two of them struggling and fighting most of the way. Occasionally, Maren's feet would hit ground, and she'd try desperately to stay there before another inevitable ascent as the pixies bore her higher. Before sunrise, they'd reached the imprisoning clearing.

Noticing that she was awake, Kristoff returned to where she was sitting up. "I don't think they even understand me," he admitted, taking a seat beside her. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged, tracing a finger into the dirt. "Will they know to come here?"

He looked up at one of the mermaids, studying it. "They'd have to. We're prisoners, not prey. There's no use keeping us alive if they're planning on eating us."

She rolled back her head, stretching her neck. "Spirits don't eat people, Kristoff." He raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "The pixies didn't go back for them. They stayed with us."

"Maybe there's more."

"But if they could just kidnap people, they wouldn't have bothered with us. They could've gone straight for Elsa."

He frowned. She knew he missed Anna, and truthfully, she did too. But it had to be Elsa they were after. They wanted her to take this journey here, to come herself.

She'd identified the spirits for them when they'd first arrived. "The snakes are like Bruni," she'd said, pointing out the ways their tails struck up tiny sparks with every movement. "And the shimmers and large ones, those are water. The eyes are the same as the Nokk."

Kristoff had told her the stories of the mermaids he knew, deadly sirens and undersea dwellers, monsters and horrors that dragged people down to the depths. These mermaids hadn't said a word to them, but Kristoff was certain they'd be used as bait if the mermaids truly wanted to drown anyone.

Again, Maren had had to disagree. "There's easier ways than that to kill people," she'd insisted. "It wouldn't make sense."

It was strange, to have to accept that she was the bait for someone else. She was just a tool to reach a larger target. They had no leverage, nothing to negotiate with beyond information, but the spirits didn't seem interested in that. As magical as the water pixies were, they weren't her friends. These spirits were strangers.

How had the Northuldra done it, all those years ago? How did the forest spirits come to love them? These ones wouldn't even pay attention to her, beyond a passing amusement.

"There's four elements, right," Kristoff said, standing again. "You said there's only two here, fire and water? Where are the others? There should be two or three more."

"The legend of the fifth spirit came from our forest. It's not universal." Maren glanced around, wondering if these spirits had been angered by a fifth addition. "And the spirits don't always work together, it's not uncommon for them to be opposed. I don't know how these came to be united, though. They come from different places."

The pixies seemed like river spirits, while the mermaids, like the Nokk, would be ocean spirits. Water was a very stable element, but working with the fire snakes... Maren had no idea where they'd even come from. There were so many of them, but the only other fire spirit she'd ever met was Bruni. There were maybe twenty or thirty of the little snakes.

"Is there a way to call the other spirits?" Kristoff asked. "The wind spirit likes you, right, Gale."

Maren shook her head. "She's a forest spirit, they're different. It's not-"

The earth had begun to shake. Kristoff stumbled back before falling, nearly landing on Maren's hand. The snakes, agitated, set off more sparks, and the mermaids writhed and turned, searching for the source of the quaking. A few screamed to each other, the shrieking language sounding angry and panicked. Whatever this was, it was unexpected.

But it felt like an earth spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has been patient with this work's hiatus -- the wait is over! this fic will be returning to more regular updates, and maren's song has been written and planned for a chapter that will be coming soon! I'm excited to continue writing and sharing this story with you all


	14. Chapter 14

Maren knew rock giants. Their dangers had haunted her people for thirty-four years, longer than she'd been alive. Warm hands had held her close in protection through the night, years before she knew the reason for her young fear. She'd grown up trapped in a forest with stone monsters, learned to warn children and protect curious or foolhardy souls. It wasn't often, but every once in a while, another soldier or Northuldra became another reason for fear and grief. Learning their habits and favorite games after Elsa had arrived wasn't a task derived from innocence. Maren believed in understanding her enemy, even ones who no longer seemed to pose a threat.

This was why. This was not a forest giant. This was not an ally or a friend; it was a known enemy.

Rearing their tiny heads, the snakes hissed, poising themselves to strike. Tails struck up fires that began to grow, blue and foreign. A mermaid covered Maren and Kristoff with one hand, protecting them from the smoke. They climbed a couple of its fingers to peer through a gap between its knuckles. Above them, through long tangles of slick greenish hair, the mermaid let out a strange sound that hurt too much to listen to. Maren had to shove her shoulder against one ear while holding the other with one hand, unable to use both if she wanted to keep herself in position. It only worsened as the other mermaids joined in, screeching against the invader.

The giant stopped his advance. He sat, intentionally avoiding the fire spirits as he settled. They slithered out of the way, regrouping just inside the broken mermaid circle.

Chattering softly among themselves, the pixies descended on the giant. They settled over his shoulders and chest, a drape of bells and strange music bringing life to the rough stone. He didn't seem to mind, remaining still. One by one, the mermaids returned to their positions, still wary but no longer threatened.

The mermaid holding Maren and Kristoff opted to hold them aloft rather than release them. It studied them, eyes large and entirely black. Maren had noticed that all the mermaids squinted, and this one was no exception. Some odd movement lurked just behind the surface of its eyes, though Maren couldn't guess what it meant. The hand it held them in was slippery and smelled of the sea.

She noticed Kristoff was staring at it, face tense as though he was trying to communicate something. It was a slight longing, not quite a plea but certainly a request. More than anything, she knew he’d want to get back to Anna; perhaps the mermaid could understand that. It blinked at him.

What would the mermaid see in Maren? Would it see the forest, years of enchantment without magic, a life spent training and learning and protecting? Could it know about her connection with the forest spirits? Would it understand, would it help her?

Those dark eyes shifted to stare into hers. She held her breath, waiting.

Air blowing from its nostrils, it shook its head slightly. The hand beneath them tilted, and the two were sent crashing to the ground. Maren landed on her feet, knees bent to absorb the impact. It was an old instinct from a childhood of climbing trees and leaping from boulders.

Kristoff stumbled from the landing, hands hitting the earth to steady himself. Straightening, he looked from Maren to the mermaid. “What was that?”

Sitting back, Maren gripped her knees, trying not to feel rejected. “It was reading us, I think. The Nokk does the same thing, tests people and gains a deep understanding before trusting them.” It had tested her on several occasions, and while she’d done her best to prove worthy, they weren’t fully there yet.

Before Kristoff could respond, she made her way over to one of the mermaids’ tails. The scales were large and hard, more like Arendellian armor than anything else. The ones on this mermaid were a murky green, opaque with a dull reflection from the sun. She’d tried to climb them in one of her first escape attempts, but there were no viable footholds. If she did manage it, the mermaid would probably flick her off before she got anywhere useful.

She wasn’t looking to try again, however. An arm lay across the ground in front of it, belonging to the next mermaid over. In the space between, no one could see her. If she worked fast enough, she might have a chance.

There was a small knife hidden within her belt, usually used for plant cutting or harvesting. Her better knife, the one she used to cut clothing, had been left in the forest, but she’d make do. Glancing around for any water pixies, she began to stab the ground in front of the tail, loosening the soil for digging.

It was a very poor plan. She could be seen at any moment, and no matter how fast she dug, the mermaids were likely to shift again before she’d tunneled out. Even once they were out, they'd likely be seen. If they didn't make it that far, they could be placed into a harsher prison, or the spirits might decide they weren't worth all the trouble. She preferred to err on the side of certainty, probability, measured risks and calculated plans. Right now, probability favored the spirits.

Still, she kept going, one hand stabbing as the other hand dug. Her palm became stained with dirt as she scooped it aside, fingertips scraping against long-buried rocks. Heart beating in her chest, eyes darting furtively around for observers, Maren dug, a cornered rabbit resorting to desperate attempts. A speck of dirt caught in her eye but she let it water, not pausing for a moment. She’d made it elbow-deep before it really became challenging, so she set about widening the hole. It had to be large enough for Kristoff to slip through.

A hand at her shoulder startled her. She dropped the knife, whipping around and nearly overbalancing into the hole. Apologetic eyes met hers. Kristoff had come up behind her, studying her work and understanding immediately. “Let me take a turn.” he whispered. “One of us needs to stay out there, so they don’t get suspicious.”

Nodding, she passed him the knife. It was already a bit worse for wear, and she wasn’t sure how long it would last them. He paused as he took it, turning her arm to study a deep scratch the knife had left against her arm. It didn't hurt much, already numb from the cold earth, but he set the knife down and wrapped his sash around the injury. Quietly, she thanked him as he tied it off. Meeting her eyes again, he gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand before going to kneel where she’d been. Knife in hand, he continued the work as she slipped back out into the circle.

A few water pixies zipped over to her, alighting on her hair and making their noises in her ears. She kept her dirty hand under her arm, sensing their curiosity. Hoping to keep them distracted, she settled down across the clearing from their digging site, allowing the little spirits to pull her hair from its braid and make their own creations from it.

When the fire spirits began snaking across her legs and torso, tongues flicking, she held still. They were curious too, suspicious of the earthy smell around her. Her knees were stained with soil, and there were a few streaks of it on her clothes.

One of the snakes looked up at a mermaid, hissing softly. The mermaid took notice, stirring and observing Maren with keen black eyes. They knew how to find deception; it wouldn’t be long before Kristoff’s absence would disturb them enough to seek him out.

Knowing she had to keep them distracted, Maren parted her lips, gently beginning to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued :)


End file.
